


101個小祕密

by bookeatertalk



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Animated), DCU (Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bat和Super的一些小小日常。<br/>這是某天想到小短梗萌到自己受不了所以開始的東西，基本上就是一些小日常片段的合集。每一篇都是短短單篇完結，無關順序。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 香水

最近Clark不太對勁，不少同事都注意到了。  
  
比如他盯著手機發呆傻笑的次數增加，偶爾會用快得出奇的速度打簡訊——雖然Clark的打字速度向來異常快又正確，但手機那麼小的鍵盤也能維持同樣的水準可就令人驚奇。  
  
還有上班時突然接到一通電話，他會鬼鬼祟祟的抓著手機溜到洗手間偷接，好像上班時間講私人電話是多麼不應該的事情，而公司裡沒人這麼做過似的。  
  
再來是加班的日子漸漸減少，每到週五下午就開始心神不寧盯著時鐘等下班。  
  
有時候他們發現在這個向來不打扮的堪薩斯小鎮男人身上，偶爾會出現一些特別的小東西，比如袖扣、手帕、領帶夾、鋼筆等等，都不是些奢華或貴重的東西，但都相當有品味——而且一看就知道不是Clark的品味。  
  
更明顯的是某次Clark穿了件手工訂做的襯衫，娛樂版的Nina注意到，順口問了一句，結果那傻大個的臉紅得像顆草莓，結結巴巴半天說不出一句完整的話來。  
  
好的，事已至此誰都發現有鬼了。別說什麼辦公室不談八卦的鬼話，開玩笑，這裡可是星球日報，是報社！這裡不談八卦世界就要滅亡了！  
  
但當這些在當事人身後悄悄流傳的小道消息真的有了爆炸性的進展，則是Lois在Clark桌上發現那張卡片的時候。  
  
純白的紙張、紋路淡雅細緻，特殊紙廠的浮水印表示這是上流社會人家愛用的高級品。  
那只是一張約會的邀請函，寫明時間地點卻沒有署名，顯然邀請者與被邀請者關係熟稔到可以如此隨意。  
  
Lois不認識那字跡，不過她認得卡片上的香氣。  
  
它正從一股微甜中帶著海水與植物的清新氣息漸漸轉成一股虛幻的花香調，帶著點令人微醺的迷幻感，既多變又神祕。  
  
Armani的Acqua di Gio經典男香。  
  
Lois對男性香水了解不多，不過她恰巧知道有個名人特別愛用這款香水。  
  
她和那個名人算熟也不算熟，她採訪過他幾次，做過幾個專題。  
  
恰巧那位先生是她頂頭上司的老闆，更恰巧的是她知道今天正是那位大老闆來星球日報的視察日。  
  
仔細地把卡片放回原位，Lois轉身離開的時候心中忖思著過段時間應該以什麼理由讓總編輯派她去Gotham和親愛的Wayen公子好好聊聊。  
  
就算是對方是Gotham的Brucie寶貝，星球日報的吉祥物男孩也不能那麼容易就被人把上手。

 

 

END


	2. 作戰計畫

「說真的，B，我們真的有必要搞那麼複雜嗎？」超人說。他飄在Gotham大樓的石像鬼旁邊，紅色披風迎風飄動，姑且不論這位Metropolis的超級 英雄跑到Gotham來幹什麼，他看起來像是在自言自語，但若細看，會發現在石像鬼雕像與大樓牆璧的陰影裡還有一道更濃黑的影子。  
  
「容我提醒，是你希望公開的。」那陰影用沙啞粗礪得像惡魔的聲音說。  
  
超人垂下肩膀，「是沒錯啦......」鋼鐵之子露出一個幾乎可以說靦腆又帶怒意的表情，「但我快受不了了，公司每個人都用怪異的眼神看我，但沒一個人真的問我到底發生了什麼事，我每次都覺得被窺，但等我回頭，大家都一副若無其事的樣子！」  
  
「躲過你的超級速度？」陰影裡傳來低啞的笑聲，「喔，記者，他們真是世界最強生物。」  
  
「別取笑我了，B，最近我還發現我的收件夾被人偷翻。」超人顯然相當苦惱。「我只想知道這些什麼時候會結束。」  
  
「這種事你得循序漸進慢慢來。」蝙蝠俠說：「畢竟你之前追求過Lois，而Brucie寶貝從來都是個貨真價實的直男，要是突然甩出一個Bruce Wayen為了星球日報的小記者出櫃的消息，那些娛樂記者會集體腦中風的。但不需擔心，目前一切都照著作戰計劃進行。」  
  
超人嗆了口氣，不可思議地轉頭看黑暗中的騎士，音量提高到有些尖銳，「你還做了作戰計劃？！」  
  
「這是操縱媒體的第一步。」蝙蝠俠理所當然地回答。  
  
「喔，Rao。」  
  
「別搞得一副你追我之前沒幹過這種事的樣子。」  
  
「但我可沒把它們弄成三百頁的報告書！」  
  
「我也沒有，我做成Power Point。」  
  
超人瞪著陰影裡的蝙蝠俠，不用超級視力他也知道那傢伙肯定在他的面具底下邪惡地偷笑。  
喔，但Bruce如果覺得他會讓他專美於前就錯了。  
  
「那麼告訴我，Bruce。」他刻意壓低聲音，用帶著一點點甜膩的口吻叫那個人的名字，「我們第一次不小心讓狗仔拍到在公共場合親熱這一條在你作戰計劃的哪個時程？」  
  
超人發誓他聽到蝙蝠俠口中發出一道細微的急促呻吟。他為自己扳回一城感到高興起來，忽略了在爭強鬥勝這一點上，某人也是個資深玩家。  
  
「喔。」蝙蝠俠的聲音變了，它從粗啞變得柔滑又細膩，像草莓的鮮奶油那樣甜膩誘人，天知道在那張怪物般的面具下的嘴唇發出這種聲音時有多麼令人興奮顫慄。  
  
「為什麼你不試著自己來找找答案呢，Kal。」  
  
該死的，Rao，他發誓他會的。  
  


 

 

 

END


	3. 一點小意外

吉米端著他的酒杯和盤子四處晃，想找一個安靜點的地方吃他的東西。像星球日報年終酒會這種地方，對一部份的人來說，這種場合是套關係找交情攀大頭的好機 會，更不用說今天這場酒會，他們的頂頭出資大老闆Bruce Wayne也有出席，於是你可以看到與會的男男女女都竭盡所能的打扮，就是試圖想在這位大老闆、Gotham的小王子眼中留下一點印象──不過很可惜，這 位大老闆酒會一開始就不知道跑哪去了，即便集眾記者的火眼金睛之力都沒辦法在哪個角落找到他的一根頭髮。  
  
不過呢，對像吉米這種基層攝影師加上長相又不出色的傢伙而言，什麼Bruice寶貝、攀龍附鳳啥的都是虛假，他只要能來大吃大喝一頓順便打包明天的晚餐就行。  
  
但就在吉米好不容易繞開喧鬧的人群，來到一處陽台花園，想著終於可以安心享用他盤子裡的焗烤龍蝦的時候，他卻在花園一處說暗不暗說亮也不怎麼亮，頂多只能讓人看清楚一點點側臉和身影的角落發現兩個交纏在一起的人影。  
  
而從他這個角度看去，玫瑰花叢正巧擋住了兩人的下半身，但這還是不妨礙吉米認出那兩個躲開人群來這裡親熱的男人──對，沒錯，貨真價實的男人──正是裡頭眾帥哥美女快找瘋了的Gotham小王子和他的好兄弟、好同事，來自堪薩斯鄉下的小記者Clark Kent！  
  
吉米的嘴都要張大到連鵝蛋都塞下去了。  
  
兩人中比較高大的那一個現在被壓在牆上，被令一個人狠狠地吻著，Wayne公子用一種像是眼前的人是一席上等佳餚而他是餓了三天三夜的餓鬼那種氣勢啃著 Clark的嘴唇，手粗魯地在男人已經被扯開的襯衫和外套底下揉捏著，把衣服扯得更開、直到露出那副精壯的胸膛──靠他怎麼從來沒發現Clark的胸肌那 麼大塊......吉米連忙搖頭把這不知道從哪來的念頭趕出腦海，但接下來發生的事情更令他難以想像──  
  
他們一吻結束，Bruce Wayne頂著一頭剛才被Clark弄亂的頭髮，露出一個甜蜜性感的笑容──不要問他在這麼暗的地方他怎麼看清楚的！天殺的他可是吉米‧動態視力一把罩‧ 攝影鏡頭就是我的眼睛‧歐森──在Clark唇上啵地親了一口，然後就這麼雙手貼著Clark胸膛整個人滑下去──  
  
Oh！Shit！  
  
雖然Wayne的動作理所當然地被花叢擋住，但光從站著的那大個子仰起頭、閉眼咬唇呻吟的模樣不用想他也知道底下在幹麼！  
  
吉米在倉皇逃離現場時腦中想的只有一句話──天殺的他竟然沒把相機帶在身上！  
  
  
  
「所以......你說他看到了嗎？」  
  
「清清楚楚，我保證。」  
  
「OK，呃......不過我覺得我們還有更急需解決的問題......」  
  
「我的床很大，睡得下兩個人。」  
  
「......但我不覺得我有辦法這樣子忍到回Gotham。」  
  
「真的嗎？克制力超群先生，你什麼時候也變成衝動的青春期男孩啦？」  
  
「我才想問你演戲就算了幹麼真的含進去......」  
  
「細節是很重要的──順便告訴你個好消息，那張很大的床就在隔壁飯店的頂樓。」  
  
  
  


 

end


	4. 華爾滋＿

在音樂響起的時候，Bruce還坐在沙發上，半帶期待、半調笑地看著朝自己走過來的高大男人，彎下腰、伸出手掌放在他面前，做了個邀舞的動作。  
  
「Seriously，Clark？」  
  
而那個英俊的外星人只是給了他一個自信的笑容，牽住Bruce伸出來的手，把他拉離沙發，一個旋轉將人轉進自己懷裡，手禮貌地搭在他腰上。  
  
Bruce配合的把手擺在該擺的位置，移動重心，擺出標準開舞姿勢。  
  
第一個節拍敲下，Clark移動腳步，走了個標準方形步，接著把Bruce帶入一個旋轉，他的領導流暢又清晰，Bruce順著他的帶領，Chasse、 Turn、Spin turn，and Wisk、and Over sway，月光為他們在鋼琴流洩的音符裡交纏旋轉的身影打下一道纏綿的陰影。  
  
Clark有力的手臂撐住他的腰，讓Bruce在這個動作下可以放心往後倒去，凝視Clark與他對視的雙眼。  
  
華爾茲在跳的時候雙方視線必須錯開，只有在某些花步時能接收到對方的眼神示意。  
  
「你真是令我驚訝，Clark，我以為你只是個小鎮男孩。」Bruce說，他自詡為舞林高手，尤其在Alfred的親自調教下，但即使以他的標準來看，Clark的舞藝都算一流。  
  
那雙鎖著他的藍眼裡流露出調皮的笑意，Bruce感覺到攬著他的手臂施力撐起他，Clark順勢帶著他旋轉一圈，在Wing步伐後一個音樂的短期停頓，他對上他的眼睛。  
  
「自從在青春期我的超能力開始發展之後，我就被迫得漏掉每一個我能接到的球、跑輸每一個我能贏的人，還得假裝手無縛雞之力。」Clark說，音樂在此時奏 下重拍，Bruce在側行Chasse後又回到Clark的正面， 他的嘴唇就在Bruce耳邊，而他看不見他，只能聽著，還有順著Clark的帶領旋轉，掂步快走。  
  
「而跳舞是我唯一可以表現得向我的水準的項目。」Clark說，Bruce覺得他聽起來有點委屈但又很得意，「所以我花了很多時間在練習。」  
  
「我相信這一點。」在他後退、Telemark到Clark身側時Bruce說：「你一定和很多女孩練習過，舞會明星。」  
  
Clark沒有反駁，在他帶他Spin turn的時候，Bruce捕捉到他嘴角靦腆的笑容。  
  
「我更相信你選擇在這項目上下工夫顯然別有目的。」Bruce說，他自己都沒聽出來自己的語氣有多酸溜溜。  
  
「是的，我想是的。」Clark在他們用一連串旋轉舞過整個房間的時候在Bruce耳邊說：「現在我更確定這一點，我的確別有目的，雖然那時候我並不知道它會在這時候派上用場。」  
喔，這反擊可真有技巧。但Bruce不得不承認這些話聽起來挺受用的。  
  
「所以。」Clark趁著Bruce一個旋轉背部靠進他懷裡時小心翼翼地問：「我想我應該通過了對吧，Bruce？」  
  
「What you mean？」Bruce裝傻問。  
  
「舞伴啊，Bruce，你答應過的。」Clark可沒有Bruce那麼好整以暇，「只要我能，你就不需要為Gotham市政府的聖誕舞會另外找女伴。」  
  
「喔，那個啊......」Bruce好整以暇地拉長了語尾，不懷好意地瞥了小記者一眼。  
  
「等我測試過你的女方舞步再說吧，小記者。」說完Bruce旋身，搭在Clark肩上的手滑下他的腰，給了他一個可以看見牙齒的亮閃閃笑容，「舞會上你可是要擔任女方的，Clark，別忘記了。」  
  


 

END

 

  
**華爾滋舞步解釋：  
Chasse：追步  
Turn：基本轉向  
Spin turn：轉向旋轉併腳  
Wisk and Over sway：一個女方後掃腿下腰的組合動作  
Wing：翼步  
Telemark：腳跟並腳旋轉


	5. 聖誕甜心巧克力

「嗯......」Clark沉吟著，眉頭皺起來。  
  
  
「等等......」他含糊不清地說，把要退出他嘴裡的舌頭再勾回來品味，「再給我一點時間。」  
  
  
貼著他的嘴唇勾起弧度，呢喃道：「不，你已經猜夠久了。」說完毫不留情地推開他。  
  
  
Clark發出委屈的咕噥，咂了兩下嘴，猜道：「杏仁白巧克力？」  
  
  
「還有餡料。」Bruce說。  
  
  
「呃......榛果醬？」  
  
  
  
  
  
「算你過關。」Bruce柔滑的聲音流進Clark耳裡。  
  
  
Gotham的Wayne公子趴在被壓進自家沙發裡的小記者身上，襯衫領口敞開，缺少了的領帶正綁在Clark眼睛上。  
  
  
他伸手在桌上那盒裝飾精美的聖誕巧克力禮盒裡來回比劃，最後挑了一顆表面有小顆凸起、還有紅色糖醬紋路的。  
  
  
「轉回去，Superman，別偷看。」Bruce說，把Clark因聽到聲音不自覺轉過來的頭給扳正，將巧克力放進嘴裡咬下一口。  
  
  
「再猜猜這個。」他含著糖吻上Clark，舌頭鑽進他張開的嘴裡，對方的舌繞過來纏住他和那塊半融的巧克力，黑甜的糖塊在他們舌尖上化成一片甜膩的膠著。  
  
  
在Bruce退開的時候，Clark笑了起來，「Humm，草莓醬和巧克力餅乾碎塊。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「這不算，太簡單了。」Bruce不滿地噘唇，手再伸向盒子，挑挑揀揀後，捏起一顆看起來很普通的不規則形巧克力。  
  
  
「看看你能不能猜中這個。」Gotham王子咬下一口，帶著得意餵給身下的男人。  
  
  
那股巧克力的甜濃和可可的苦澀先後在嘴裡散開的時候Clark苦惱了起來，而Bruce就著親吻從喉嚨裡直接遞給他的笑聲可一點幫助也沒有。  
  
  
「如何，Clark？」  
  
  
「嗯......松露巧克力？」他不是很確定地說。  
  
  
「算你幸運。」Bruce報復地在他唇上啃一口，接著挑選下一顆巧克力。  
  
  
這一題很簡單，在那濃稠帶著微辛口感的糖液流進喉嚨裡時，Clark也在那翻攪著他口腔的舌尖上嚐到濃厚的酒香。「白蘭地夾心。」  
  
  
「看起來我要贏了？」他得意地說：「五題定勝負，你自己說的。」  
  
  
「還早呢，Superboy。」Bruce的手指在禮盒裡遊移著，最後在一顆外表純黑的巧克力上停下。  
  
  
「喔，這是個難題。」他說，帶著它的濃郁苦澀吻上Clark。  
  
  
「黑巧克力。」Clark在它融化的氣位順著舌頭直流入喉嚨時就認出它不帶雜質的純濃口感。  
  
  
但Bruce的題目可沒這麼容易。他壞笑著問：「多少純度，這盒子裡可是有三種不同純度的。」  
  
  
「嘿，這不公平！」Clark抗議。  
  
  
「我的規矩，我說公平就公平。」Bruce說，把在身下亂扭的人的抗議全部吞進嘴裡。  
  
  
那個霸道的吻結束，Clark才安靜下來。  
  
  
「如何？」Bruce用勝利的口吻問。  
  
  
「再一口。」Clark要求。  
  
  
Bruce聳肩，手指捏著剩下的巧克力塞進Clark嘴裡。  
  
  
氪星人張嘴，含住巧克力和那根同樣香甜的指頭，巧克力塊在他溫熱的口裡徐徐融化成一灘黑甜，Clark把Bruce的手指含得更深，它在他嘴裡攪動而沾上糖液，Clark的舌頭便纏上去舔吮乾淨，再一寸寸讓它退離口腔。  
  
  
「如何？」Bruce再問，嗓音暗啞。  
  
  
「85%。」Clark說。抬手精準地按住Bruce的後頸，把愛人的頭顱往下壓，嘴唇找到他的唇，重重貼上去。  
  
  
在一個充滿巧克力和各種甜膩氣味的吻之後，Clark拉開遮住自己眼睛的領帶，翻身把壞笑的花花公子按在還留著他體溫的沙發上。  
  
  
「你作弊。」Bruce瞇眼抗議。  
  
  
Clark學他的模樣聳肩，玩著那條領帶，「隨你怎麼說，現在輪到我了。」


	6. 相擁而眠

那是Clark最喜歡的時刻。  
  
  
當他用熱水洗去一整天的疲憊，踏進臥室、滑進床上的棉被裡，一伸手就可以把那個背對自己側臥的身體擁入懷中。  
  
  
在每一個他們同禢而眠的夜晚，Bruce習慣先洗好澡，然後利用等待Clark沐浴的這段時間裡閱讀一些資料還是公文之類的，但他總是有辦法在Clark洗好澡出來之前結束他的睡前功課，所以Clark只能看到他背對自己的背影，在被單下沉靜安詳的起伏著。  
  
  
而他愛極了這個時刻。  
  
  
在他鑽進棉被裡的時候，他敏銳的聽力會捕捉到Bruce嘴裡細碎的呢喃，他會因為那些可愛的聲音微笑，在躺下的時候，他故意讓鼻尖擦過Bruce的黑 髮，Bruce習慣每天洗頭，他會聞到溼潤的水氣混和洗髮精的薄荷清香，那香味在Bruce身上從沒變過，在他在Bruce髮上聞到這味道之 前，Clark從沒想過薄荷的氣味也能是甜美的。  
  
  
然後他會讓自己的手自然地搭上Bruce的頸窩，從那裡感受在那具有力身體裡流動的脈搏頻率。  
  
  
他不會在這時刻使用X視線，他想用自己的手掌、自己的皮膚親自感覺Bruce的身體在他手掌下緩緩鬆弛的迷人時刻。他的手掌順著Bruce的肩膀的弧度往 下，滑過手臂的肌肉線條，他的手指擦過Bruce手腕的時候再次感覺到那迷人的脈搏，透過薄薄的皮膚與自己相貼的指尖直接撼動他的身體。他帶著虔誠的愛意 再往下，將自己的手指埋入那雙修長有力的手指縫隙間，溫存地摩挲，然後感受對方挨著他扣緊手指，而他也會回以同樣的力道。  
  
  
緊密的能傳達自己的愛，又不會讓Bruce疼痛或感到被束縛。  
  
  
Bruce的會在這時候挪動身體靠進他懷裡，讓他能用另一隻手鑽進他肩頸與枕頭的空隙間，讓他的頭自然倚靠在自己的肩窩裡。  
  
  
他們的腳彼此交纏，Clark會用自己的腳勾住那愛人的足踝，每一次他順著Bruce的大腿吻下去時都會在那踝骨處流連忘返。他喜歡用自己的腳趾模仿他的唇在上面滑動的動作，再將那雙微涼的腳納入自己足心之間。  
  
  
他是多麼享受這相擁而眠的時刻。Bruce在他懷裡嵌合，彷彿他生來就該待在這裡，而他能從Clark的懷抱裡得到安寧與休憩，Clark更樂於給予愛人這一切。  
  



	7. 心跳

Bruce最喜歡那個時刻。  
  
  
每次當他留宿Clark家或Clark留宿Wayne宅邸，他總會先那個大個子一步搶佔浴室，為自己洗個舒適的熱水澡，然後帶著滿身熱氣躺進棉被裡，等待著。  
  
  
他也許會做些事，看點公文還是書什麼的，但他知道自己其實很難看進一行字，那時候他的大腦總是疲倦地昏昏欲睡，所以他並不在意自己看到哪了，等注意到浴室裡的水聲停止，他會算准時間拋開睡前讀物，乖乖縮進棉被裡，等待著。  
  
  
等待Clark帶著沐浴過後的清爽乾淨，敏捷安靜如貓一般鑽進他們共享的被窩裡。  
  
  
他總是維持一定溫暖的身體緊貼著他，他的鼻尖蹭過Bruce的頭髮，近得他可以用頭皮感覺到鋼鐵之子的呼吸，感覺到他在自己身上像隻小狗一樣嗅聞著。他偶 爾會賞給Clark幾聲咕噥換來他的笑聲，他的背挨著Clark所以他可以清楚地從他胸腔的震動感覺到那些笑，即便那傻大個以為自己從沒發現。  
  
  
Bruce不會在此時回頭，他只是用全身感受那個男人的靠近，感受他的手指順著自己的手臂肌肉往下，與他十指相扣，然後他的腳掌會伸過來勾住Bruce 的，把自己的腿拉近他雙腿尖的空隙。Bruce偶爾會配合，而更偶爾當他心血來潮的時候，他會用自己的足趾在Clark的腳背上摩擦，讓自己的腿與他交 纏，在Clark握著他的手搭在腹部上，像把他整個人圈近懷裡的時候，他會放縱自己挨進那副胸膛，直到他的背與鋼鐵之子的懷抱緊密嵌合，彷彿那空間天生就 是為他的酣睡打造。  
  
  
他枕著Clark的手臂，耳邊聽著環繞那具軀體流動的血脈鼓動聲，來自肱動脈的每一聲搏動都與他自己的心跳節奏相和。而他的背部能清晰感覺到Clark胸膛裡的心臟跳動，一聲一聲，讓他的呼吸也與它同步應和。  
  
  
彷彿他的空氣來自Clark的生命。而在這樣柔緩又強健的節奏裡，他能舒緩眉頭，安心地沉入愛人守護的睡眠裡。  
  
  
那是他最喜歡的一刻。

 

 

END


	8. 新居所

Bruce幾次在Clark家過夜總是會起不小的騷動，比如公寓大樓下停著的藍寶堅尼，它光鮮亮麗的外表和老舊城區實在格格不入到引人矚目。而Bruce也不只一次抱怨Clark狹窄的單人床讓他睡得神經緊張，生怕一翻身兩個人就會一起滾下床去。  
  
  
所以幾次之後，Clark開始認真思考搬到稍微大一點的公寓去，可那對他的記者薪水而言是一筆難以平衡的開銷，Clark考慮著也許他應該買下一間之類的，這樣以後他就不必再為每月的租金開銷傷腦筋，但同樣，那表示他得付貸款，又是錢的問題。  
  
  
他喜歡人類的社會與城市，只要別事事都得牽扯到錢的話，它會更完美的。Clark想。  
  
  
這事讓Bruce和他有過一段為期不短的爭執，Bruce看不出為什麼他不能為Clark租一個或買下一間比較好的公寓，但Clark堅持這必須由自己負擔，他不想讓自己看起來像是Bruce的小白臉之類的，住在Bruce為他買的房子裡然後等著迎接他什麼......  
  
  
他們的爭執最後總以他們都很習慣的方式結束，但過年前幾天，Clark從興高采烈的Jimmy口中得知他們的大老闆Bruce Wayne宣佈所有集團子公司員工加薪百分之二十，然後年終獎金多發三個月的好消息。  
  
  
Clark雖然萬分無奈地想抗議Bruce利用身分之便作弊，但聽到Bruce在晚上的例行通訊裡得意洋洋地表示他已經看好幾個地點，要求Clark空個假日出來一起去看房子的聲音，即使是鋼鐵之子也只能乖乖服從。  
  
  
「但容我提醒，Bruce，你才是那個最不會守時的人。」Clark最後還是反擊了一句。換來Bruce一聲讓他渾身燥熱的輕笑。  
  
  
他們挑了一個兩人都有空的假日，把Bruce清單上的地點一一看過。  
  
  
Bruce向來是他們之中比較有眼光的那一個，他挑選的地點都很不錯，扣除那些空間太大的——「我只有一個人，好吧，加你頂多兩個，我不需要有五間客房的 樓房，Bruce。」、太貴的——「你還是可以自己付一半，而且它有車庫，如果車庫是我在用，那我為它出錢理所當然，Clark」、太偏遠的——「我知道 你要說什麼，Bruce，但不行，我不能仗著有超級速度就每天用飛的上下班。」  
  
  
最後他們看上一棟可愛的公寓，鄰近公園、採光良好，距離星球日報只有三個公車站的距離，就算走路上班也只要二十分鐘。  
  
  
它有間主臥室和一間客房，兩個房間都有獨立衛浴，客廳不大但有扇景觀良好的落地窗，小小的開放式廚房與客廳間只隔著一個吧台，正對著窗戶，吧台空間可以容納兩個人用餐，就算一個人使用也不會嫌太空曠。  
  
  
房子的擁有者額外附送一個酒櫃，Bruce喜歡它，他已經在盤算要從自己的收藏中挑一些上佳的來填滿它，而Clark更中意那個小廚房，它有完美的櫥櫃、 瓦斯爐和一個可以烤派和餅乾的多功能烤箱，Clark一直想自己能夠下廚煮點東西，他現在只缺把這廚房用一堆鍋具與食材填滿而已。  
  
  
沒有花園這一點雖然有些可惜，不過窗戶外正對著公園這一點彌補了綠意的不足，而如果Clark要真想種點東西，他也可以在陽台上種點盆栽。  
  
  
這間小公寓看起來是那麼完美，而買下它的金額在Clark的預算內，還會剩下一些預算可以添購傢具，也許沒辦法都買新的，但他可以在二手物市集找到大部分的東西，剩下的有些他可以DIY。  
  
  
更重要的是它的主臥室足夠大，放得下Bruce指定購買的尺寸床鋪，事實上Wayne公子已經下了訂單，名義上是要送給小記者的喬遷禮物。  
  
  
當Bruce告訴他這件事時，Clark倒是沒有特別反對，Bruce為此給了他一個意味深長的微笑，其中的暗示不言而喻。  
  
  
那讓Clark突然覺得偶爾縱容一下愛人似乎也不錯。

 

 

 

END


	9. 例行購物

Clark發現他的購物清單有越來越長的趨勢，從以前的一個月一次例行購物，到現在得改成兩週一次，不過帶回家的東西還是得裝滿幾大個購物袋。  
  
  
但這對他而言不構成任何問題。事實上他總是帶著愉悅的心情清點家裡缺少的物品清單，然後在週末一大早出門去超級市場。  
  
  
他總是優先前往生活用品區，補充他用完了的廚房紙巾、衛生紙、洗衣精和洗碗精，然後他在DIY區停留一陣子，他一直想為他的新陽台做幾個花盆架，這樣 Bruce在Alferd叮囑下特別帶來給他的香草花盆就能有更好的排水空間，不過上個月他一直很忙，聯盟的事情、報社加班什麼的，相對的他這個月的排班 日數比較少，Clark想他應該能空出一個週末來完成這件事。  
  
  
他挑了幾塊木板和釘子，另外又買了一些打底土和防水噴漆，另外還有一組簡易壁架，它組裝很簡單，這樣他和Bruce的大衣就有個方便的地方可以掛。  
  
  
在慢慢閒逛到家飾與廚房用品區的時候，Clark為自己的廚具櫃添了幾個焗烤盤，還有一組蝙蝠造型的餅乾膜。  
  
  
他先前只用烤箱烤過披薩，他覺得應該可以進階到來試試焗烤，而上次Bruce來的時候，因為Alferd放在他家的小甜餅庫存吃完了而整晚坐立不安，嘴裡 一直想啃點東西，就讓他覺得應該要抽點時間烤些餅乾起來放著，這樣Bruce隨時來都有東西可以啃，他的手指也就少遭殃一些。  
  
  
呃，不是說他不享受這個和它之後的活動，只是他覺得還是應該要讓該發揮作用的物品專注在發揮它的實際作用上  
  
  
拿了餅乾膜讓Clark想起自己應該要在清單上列入麵粉、糖、雞蛋還有巧克力粉、葡萄乾等等材料。  
  
  
但他在前往食品區之前，Clark在相框區猶豫了很久，最後挑中一組三個的掛飾相框，以前的公寓太小，光是衣櫥、衣帽架、書架就佔據了牆壁的不少空間，但 現在他有地方可以掛相片了，而且他也有些拍得不錯的——最近Jimmy開始教他攝影，Perry也說身為記者他應該要會一些基本的攝影技巧，以免身邊沒有 攝影師的時候他也不會錯過好畫面。  
  
  
離開那一區時Clark的眼神無意間掃中正在大特價的拼圖區，一幅兩千片的拼圖加上掛框只要30元，他在那裡猶豫了一陣子，最後挑中一幅在雪景森林的，畫 面裡有一條銀白色的小河，一棟屋頂上積滿白雪像灑了糖霜的屋子靜靜佇立在河邊，小屋的門敞開著，像是主人暫時離家去做什麼，而粗心地忘了關門。  
  
  
拿了拼圖後，Clark瞄了眼手錶，發現自己在意外的購物上花了太多時間，於是匆匆在乾貨區補充了他用完的調味料，豆蔻、迷迭、百里香、羅勒等等，還有糖 與鹽、一些黑胡椒粒，他拿了自己慣常喝的茶包，卻在咖啡區猶豫很久，好不容易辨識出上次Alferd拿給他看過的那種咖啡豆，他為上面的標價咋舌，但還是 拿了兩包丟進推車裡。  
  
  
推著已經半滿的推車往生鮮區走去，但走沒兩步他又慌慌張張的回來，拿了麵粉和細砂糖、巧克力粉。但他怎麼看都沒看到葡萄乾，在走道上左右張望才發現它放在貨架的側面，旁邊還放著特價中的堅果與燕麥綜合包。  
  
  
Clark遲疑一秒，最後還是每一種都拿了一點，也許換多一點口味也不錯。  
  
  
他在腦中復述買過的東西，回想昨晚列出來的清單，確認自己沒有少買的東西。  
  
  
他在生鮮區買了新鮮牛肉，拿了花椰菜、洋蔥和馬鈴薯，Bruce討厭青豆和胡蘿蔔，但沒有關係，Clark有的是辦法讓他吃下去。  
  
  
他又在推車裡放了些新鮮的蘋果和香橙，那一盒盒紅潤可愛的櫻桃讓Clark天人交戰，但他今天真的買了太多額外的東西，只好放棄。  
  
  
當然也不能忘了牛奶、乳酪和火腿，那些今早空運過來的鮭魚看起來頗新鮮，海鮮——尤其是魚絕對不能久放，不過今晚他可以用奶油烤鮭魚，再搭配新鮮蘆筍和麵包，很簡單的菜色但肯定美味。  
  
  
Clark滿心期待地拿了鮭魚又挑了些蘆筍，當然也沒忘記為他的冰箱補充啤酒和可樂。  
  
  
Bruce已經用他的各式珍藏塞滿了酒櫃，Clark只剩下冰箱側門的飲料櫃那一小塊地盤，就算Bruce再怎麼嗤笑那些全是垃圾飲品，他也不會被蠱惑而棄守的。  
  
  
當他結帳的時候，他裝了六大個鼓鼓的購物袋，那幅拼圖和畫框還塞不進袋子裡，他只好夾在腋下。  
  
  
櫃台小姐擔心地看著他一個人抱著那好幾大袋東西，頻頻問他是否真的拿得動。Clark微笑以對，客氣地告訴她沒問題。  
  
  
老實說他比較擔心的不是自己拿不拿得動的問題，而是他得小心別把拼圖畫框給夾碎。他覺得他還是應該招輛計程車什麼的，才能好好保護那些袋子和它們裡面的東西。  
  
  
或抱或提著那幾大袋東西，Clark舉步維艱地走出賣場門口，在馬路邊停下，就在他正打算把手上的東西放下一些，招輛計程車的時候，一輛拉風顯眼的銀藍色跑車氣勢萬鈞地往路邊一停，車門正對著Clark。  
  
  
就在路過行人驚嘆的眼神裡，駕駛座的車窗搖了下來，從裡面探出一張俊美迷人的臉蛋，鈷藍色眼睛閃閃發光，而薄削的唇正勾起誘人的笑容。  
  
  
「要載你一程嗎，帥哥？」那甜蜜的寶貝用他絲滑的嗓音提議。  
  
  
「喔。」Clark露出一個靦腆的笑容，「謝謝你，先生，那我就不客氣了。」  
  
  
在Clark七手八腳地把那一大堆東西給放進跑車後座的時候，那位花花公子一點幫忙的意思都沒有，他只是把手臂搭在窗緣上扭過頭去看著小記者忙碌，故作義 憤填膺的開口。「你的另一半一定不疼你，看你為了一日採購把自己弄成什麼樣子，而他連點忙都不幫，至少也該和你一起來吧。」  
  
  
「這個，我倒是不介意。」好不容易搞定一切，Clark直起腰，看向貴公子那雙閃著惡作劇笑意的眼睛。「我知道他很忙，他有他的公司還有責任，所以只要他偶爾能來一起吃頓晚餐我就心滿意足了。」  
  
  
花花公子寵愛地嘆習一聲，「真甜蜜，那麼你今晚準備了燭光晚餐等你的另一半嗎？」  
  
  
「可惜沒有燭光，不過有鮭魚，還有新鮮蘆筍，我記得他曾帶過來一瓶酒，很適合今晚的菜色。」  
  
  
「聽起來真不錯。」貴公子眨著他一雙會放電的藍色眼睛，下巴頂在手臂上，抬眼注視Clark，像個滿心期待的孩童。「既然我及時在你有難時伸出援手，是否也有資格獲邀。」  
  
  
「這個嘛......」Clark故意沉吟停頓了夠久的時間，才俏皮地眨眨眼，「我想他不會介意的，對吧。」  
  
  
「喔，我肯定他不會介意的。」花花公子眨著眼說。

 

 

 

end


	10. Couch Potato

「去拿爆米花。」

微波爐時間到的叮聲響起時，Bruce用腳推推窩在沙發另一邊那人的膝窩，眼睛自始至終沒離開電視。

「才不要。」Clark抱怨，「剛才是我去拿可樂，現在輪到你了——喔！」他話說到一半就被電視畫面裡突然發生的爆破場面吸去注意力。

明明自己親身經歷過部下幾百次的爆破還是槍戰，身為刀槍不入代言人的Superman，現在卻拽緊了抱枕，心跳隨著驚險劇情加速。

直到動畫電影中的主角擺脫了第一次險境，並為自己找到了一個藏身處，這兩個每天日子都過得比最刺激得諜戰片還要刺激得超級英雄才鬆了口氣，開始往嘴裡塞東西。

「叫你去拿爆米花。」Bruce把空了的爆米花碗丟向Clark，氪星人用他的超級速度接住，但只是把它放到一邊。

「該你去拿了。」他強調，「可樂、披薩、還有之前兩包爆米花，都是我去拿。」

Superman這麼說的時候眼睛眨也不眨地關注著劇情，現在已經演到男主角——灰幽靈終於把手中的線索拼湊起來，卻發現一件令他意外不已的事情。劇情就快走向高潮，誰也不願意在這時候離開沙發。

但腦袋和眼睛一專注起來嘴裡就會想啃東西的Bruce卻越看越坐立不安，於是他終於受不了把抱枕往Clark的方向甩，用了Batman的狠勁，可依然沒撼動那個巨大的Super Couch Potato。

Bruce懶得穿拖鞋，光著腳跑進廚房從微波爐裡捧出那碗微波爆米花，再踏著冰涼的瓷磚地板走回沙發，整個人窩進去，盤起腿環著爆米花碗，把冰涼的腳藏在它下面取暖。

Clark看得聚精會神，順勢靠向Bruce想伸手拿一點爆米花。

「別碰，這是我的！」Bruce毫不留情地拍掉他的手。

「嘿！」Clark抗議。

Bruce伸出一腳抵著試圖靠近的氪星人小腹，阻止他爬過來。「我去拿的，我的。」

「但那是我的微波爐、我的碗和我的爆米花。」Clark可憐兮兮地央求。

「誰在乎，它現在在我手裡。」Bruce哼道。

Clark不甘心地咬唇，洩氣般往沙發靠背一靠，繼續看電視。

Bruce趁著空檔瞄他兩眼，見對方的側臉似乎有些落寞，忍不住把腳掌跨到他大腿上推一推。

Clark依然毫無反應。

Bruce撇撇唇，把爆米花碗遞過去。

Clark垂下頭掃一眼，表面看似若無其事，實則嘴角已經微微彎起。

他把Wayne公子方才被地板瓷磚冰得有些涼的腳握入手中搓揉，漸漸升起的暖意同樣讓Bruce微笑。

 

END


	11. 鼓動

那天他們都待在蝙蝠洞裡，Bruce正在整理一樁案件的資料，因為那案件牽扯到大都會的某個走私集團，因此Superman也在幫忙。  
  
Bruce專注盯著巨型螢幕上各種數據對比，他沒穿制服，只穿著簡單的純棉休閒衫與長褲，但表情完全是Batman的。  
  
Clark一邊用超級速度做摘要並輸入電腦，一邊偷偷關注Bruce，他如石雕般嚴謹的臉部線條、他嚴肅皺起的眉宇、他狼一般在螢幕冷光裡閃閃發亮的雙眼。  
  
Kal感覺到一股源源不絕的力量在那具人類單薄的身體裡鼓動著，那是多麼讓人著迷的韻律聲。  
  
他停下手中的工作，專注凝望那張臉。  
  
凡人的臉，卻光輝如神祇。  
  
他想膜拜，卻怕冒犯。  
  
直到那黑髮的神祇轉過頭來，眼裡光芒依舊冷冽，卻在與Clark對上的那一瞬間柔和些許。  
  
「Clark。」他說。  
  
Clark這才發現自己一直屏息著，聽到那聲呼喚才短促地吸入一口空氣。  
  
Bruce看著他，肩膀放鬆地下垂，站立的姿勢閒適，像在等待著。  
  
Clark鼓起勇氣飄過去，腳尖堪堪擦過地面，在他的神祇面前落地。  
  
「怎麼了？」Bruce柔軟地問。  
  
Clark沒說話，他搖搖頭，用手順過Bruce耳邊的髮，指腹輕擦過耳緣。  
  
「我愛你，Bruce。」Clark虔誠地說道，彷彿這是一句誓言，而他在心裡更加誠摯地復述——我愛你，我的夜之王。  
  
Bruce不明白他突然的感性從何而來。他疑惑地看著氪星人的眼睛，抓下他覆著自己臉頰的手，在他光滑無暇卻能舉起一顆星球的手掌心上落下一吻。  
  
「我知道。」他說：「我也愛你，Clark。」  
  
Clark露出靦腆又欣喜的微笑，展臂給了這個落進他懷裡的星星一個擁抱。

 

 

end


	12. 凝望

Clark難得失眠了。  
  
他再床上翻來覆去地難以入睡，夜很安靜，但他似乎有些管不住他的耳朵，總有些細碎惱人的噪音在他即將沉入夢境裡時囓咬著他的耳，將他拉出睡湖。  
  
於是他起身換上制服，以常人眼睛難以捕捉的速度衝出大氣層外，瞬間加速帶來的快感與強風冷卻了他過度灶動的腦袋，Clark停在大氣層外幾千英尺的地方，慢慢回身，注視腳底下的星球。  
  
她半月型的弧度在一片漆黑的宇宙裡像一道溫柔的微笑，又如寶石般閃閃發光。  
  
Clark安靜地凝視她，視線掃過每一處山川起伏、它們像仕女的髮髻一樣點綴在那些包容一切的湛藍之上，他屏息地看著這一切，像是凝望愛人那樣注視她。  
  
Clark的視線掠過每一塊大陸，從這麼遠的地方望去，即便他擁有超級視力，同樣只能看見海與岸交會的模糊界線如同天然寶石上細碎的紋路。  
  
於是他閉起眼睛，試圖捕捉在這一面的熟睡裡，那個與眾不同的聲音。  
  
他在腦中描繪那幅景象，從他所聽到的電腦主機的運轉聲，還有手指敲打鍵盤的喀啦聲。  
  
在那個城市的地底深處，它的守護者依然孜孜不倦地工作著，監視每一處可能發生犯罪事件的巷弄、隨時準備應付那些難纏狡詐的罪犯。  
  
他能夠想像對方的身影陷在黑暗裡的樣子，只有那麼一點下巴蒼白的皮膚，還有略帶血色的唇，其餘的一切都是黑色，就像他把自己也投身黑暗中。  
  
只為了能在那個地方行走——掙扎。  
  
那座城市即使是在最陽光普照的天氣裡也是陰暗的，那裡有太多櫛次鱗比的巷弄裡沒有一絲陽光，罪惡在其中滋長就像污水養著害蟲，但那種地方，總能生出最堅硬的石塊，最強壯的地基。  
  
在那些腐朽裡總有一點光芒。  
  
Clark想也許他就是在尋找那為小的但確實存在的光，就像每一滴雨點撒在石磚道路上，卻總有那麼一些能夠滋潤泥土。  
  
而那就足以支撐綠意生長，生命就是如此堅強。  
  
凝望著那個背影，Clark、Kal、Superman就一再意識到這一點，和這星球真正美麗之處。  
  
那讓他珍愛的一切。  
  
  
  
end


	13. 小甜餅

「奶油霜好了。」Bruce說，舉起打蛋器讓Clark看上頭尖挺立起、成淡乳白色的霜體。  
  
「我已經把蛋分好了。」Clark伸出沾滿麵粉的手指向呈再玻璃晚裡，看起來澄黃渾圓得可愛的蛋黃。  
  
不過Bruce關注的倒不是這個，「不過是篩個麵粉，你把自己弄成這樣？」他瞪著連鼻尖上都沾上麵粉的Clark，那一點白讓小記者的臉看起來更加呆蠢可笑。  
  
「我一直都很不會操作麵粉......說老實話。」Clark喪氣地說。  
  
「給我——」Bruce翻個白眼，把自己的盆子遞過去，接收Clark手上的篩網和麵粉。  
  
交換工作後，他們的作業進行得依舊順利，Bruce熟練地把麵粉過篩，然後加進Clark攪拌好的部份。  
  
Clark邊進行自己的動作邊看著Bruce繼續秤麵粉、篩麵粉，利用剩下的蛋白做成另一種麵糊，「我不懂，你明明可以做得很好，為什麼在家裡要裝得一副廚房殺手的樣子。」  
  
他看過Bruce進Wayne大宅廚房的陣仗，那次不過是要加熱個濃湯，他也能把瓦斯爐弄得快要爆炸，讓Alferd難得失去他一貫的從容優雅，趕來搶救廚具。  
  
所 以在Bruce第一次倒自己加來，毫無障礙地用微波爐加熱了外賣的食物，還俐落地弄了個沙拉的時候，Clark震驚的難以言語，他甚至覺得是不是 Wayne家的廚房有什麼特殊的魔法節界，讓踏進去的人除了它的合法擁有者Alferd先生之外，其餘人的智商都會瞬間下降，即使萬能的Batman也不 例外。  
  
Bruce聳聳肩，「那樣比較輕鬆，我可以做，但我懶得做，最好的方法就是讓Alerd以為我不會。」他頓了頓，又加一句，「而且我想他總是在懷念我以前老闖禍的樣子。」  
  
Bruce說那句話的語氣要多不以為然有多不以為然。但Clark聽出那才是Bruce講真心話的語氣。  
  
「但我總覺得Alferd會知道。」Clark說，倒不是他看到什麼端倪，而是經驗法則告訴他Bruce的任何事情都瞞不了那位老管家。  
  
「喔。」Bruce發出一道低沉得像笑聲的喉音，「我確定他知道。」  
  
所以你就是故意蛤？Clark聳肩，這主僕總是喜歡玩些打啞謎似的遊戲。隨後他突然問：「那麼我呢？」  
  
Bruce狐疑瞪他，「那麼你什麼？」  
  
「你有哪一面是屬於我的？」Clark說，聲音故意裝得平淡。  
  
「你告訴我啊？」Bruce哼道。  
  
「你告訴我呀？」Clark學他。  
  
Bruce瞇起眼，思索該怎麼回答，這時他注意到自己正在混合的麵糊，Bruce勾起一抹微笑，食指沾了一大坨麵糊，突然偷襲Clark，將麵糊抹上他的臉。  
  
「嘿！」Clark大喊，但他被麵糊弄得花花髒髒的臉實在沒什麼威嚇力，Bruce看著他大笑起來。  
  
「現在你知道了。」他得意地仰起臉。  
  
「喔......」Clark頂著一臉狼狽，看看自己正在桿的餅乾麵團，沒有任何可以反擊的武器，他洩氣起來，又不甘心地瞪眼。「等著瞧吧，Bruce，下次我們來作蛋糕，鮮奶油的那種。」他邊說邊咬牙。  
  
「喔，這是挑戰嗎？Superman先生？」Bruce挑眉。  
  
「你說呢？」Clark如他所願地給了他一個相當Superman的挑釁微笑。  
  
Bruce也笑了。他愛挑戰，Clark非常清楚，當然Superman也是。

 

 

 

end


	14. Rest

Batman走在暸望塔的走廊上時，明顯腳步困頓。  
  
他非常疲倦，通常星際相關的任務不會分派給他，雖然他不太願意承認這一點，但是身為沒有任何超能力的普通人，星際旅行對他身體的影響確實比其他人要大許多。  
  
但這次有非他不可的理由。  
  
他的精神只撐到他進入房間，黑色裝甲下一直緊繃的肩膀立刻無精打采地垂下來，Batman第一次讓倦意打倒他高傲的頭顱，Bruce隨手扯下面具丟到床上，他現在想好好洗個澡，然後上床睡覺。  
  
他慢慢地卸下裝甲、脫下制服，拿了換洗衣物進浴室。  
  
熱水從花灑裡灑下，拍打在痠痛的肌肉上，令Bruce忍不住低哼。  
  
正要伸手去拿浴綿，浴室的門突然被敲響了。他用三分之一秒確認回喜自己的確有關好門，再用三分之一秒判斷知道密碼的只有一個人，而剩下三分之一秒——他開口，「進來。」  
  
推門進來的那人把手中的什麼東西放到毛巾架上，然後拉開淋浴間的玻璃隔門，端正的臉上帶著笑意，「介意一起嗎？」  
  
Bruce挑高眉毛，在讓Clark進來、下場是渾身痠痛，還是趕他出去、然後孤枕入眠之間猶豫了一秒。  
  
他聳肩微笑，「不介意。」  
  
Clark迅速進來、脫下身上僅剩的T恤和運動褲掛到拉門上。Bruce拿了浴綿給自己擠了點沐浴乳後，讓了個花灑下的位置給Clark。  
  
「運動？」Bruce問，氪星人進來的時候他聞到他身上的汗水味。「看起來挺激烈。」  
  
「對戰訓練啦。」Clark裝作若無其事的樣子說，靠到Bruce身後，他已經開始在身上抹泡沫，而Clark伸手按上他的肩頸，在僵硬的肌肉上或輕或重地按摩。  
  
Bruce享受般仰起頭，發出貓科動物一樣的喉音。  
  
「你不在，他們就欺負我。一對二十耶，我打到剛才才脫身，還得先投降。」Clark假裝抱怨，故作可愛的聲音聽得Bruce猛翻白眼，又不由自主微笑。  
  
Clark也笑，手順著他的手臂滑到胸膛，把那裡的泡沫抹開，手掌緊貼起伏的肌肉，繞過腰部來到背後，在脊椎兩旁施力揉捏。  
  
「用點力。」Bruce指使，往前一步靠進Clark的胸膛。拿著浴綿的手開始往他的腰部進攻，把柔細的泡沫抹在氪星人光潔無暇的皮膚上。  
  
「很累了？」Clark感覺掌下肌肉的緊繃，偷偷低頭含住Bruce沾了水的濕潤耳緣低喃。  
  
「你自己來試試，沒完沒了的飛行，還有會議。」Bruce怕癢的避開他的騷擾，隨口抱怨，「我第一次知道原來還有人比集團董事會的那些糟老頭還囉唆。」  
  
Clark 發出輕笑，通常Batman不輕易評論任務內容，顯然這一次他真的被整得夠嗆，「我以為Shiera應付這種場面很有經驗？」他邊說邊退開一點，讓水流有 空間可以順著Bruce的身體沖掉那些泡沫，他著迷地看著泡沫滑下Bruce的胸膛、腹肌，順著腹股溝一路流下大腿，他的手指跟著其中一點，撫過這具傷痕 累累也結實、充滿力量的身體，並曖昧地擦過黑色毛髮覆蓋的邊緣，感覺到在裡面沉睡的東西有一點微挺。  
  
Clark偷笑。他不知道Bruce有沒有察覺他自己的反應，如果有，他肯定是在裝傻。  
  
他的撫摸純潔地在Clark的胸腹上游移，到目前為止還沒有超出抹沐浴乳之外的舉動。  
  
「我以為我接下這項任務就是為了避免有任何暴力情況發生。」Bruce仍在談論公事。  
  
「是盡量避免。」Clark糾正他，拿來洗髮精倒在手心裡，搓揉出有薄荷香氣的泡沫之後再輕柔地抹到Bruce濕透的黑髮上，食指深入那些柔軟的髮絲，按摩下方的頭皮。  
  
「嗯哼，Superman也會說這種話？」Bruce閉起眼睛享受。他在Clark身上的手移到背上，一陣輕柔的劃弄之後往下覆上臀部，突然按著他的屁股往前一推。  
  
Clark倒吸口氣，他覺得自己的小腹正擦過Bruce的陰莖——已經挺起來的部份。  
  
他垂眼看著男人緊閉眼睛的臉，Bruce毫不掩飾他的微笑，水珠滑過他的鼻頭滴在溼潤又嫩紅的嘴唇上，看得Clark口乾舌燥。  
  
「我原本就說想要跟你一起去的，Batman。」Clark把他的燥熱全融化在話語裡，灌進Bruce的耳朵。  
  
Bruce這回掩飾不了他的戰慄，他在Clark臀部上揉弄的動作開始別有深意的緩下來，一手帶著情慾的重量按上他的大腿摩挲。  
  
「那麼我也告訴過你，Superman，一定要有兩個以上的元老成員留守暸望塔。」  
  
「沖水了。」Clark捧著Bruce的臉把他正對著自己下巴又親又咬的動作拉開一些，把水流轉到蓮蓬頭上，沖過Bruce滿是泡沫的髮，手指在上面細細搓弄，把髮間的泡沫全數沖盡。  
  
Bruce閉眼享受鋼鐵之子的溫柔服務，突然聽Clark來一句，「我確定Shiera不會介意和我換班，除非你有別的打算。」  
  
「哼，所以現在你打算攀裙帶關係了？」Bruce睜開一隻眼睛瞄他，鈷藍色的虹膜在水氣蒸騰裡看起來帶了點誘人的淺色，像大海裡起伏不定的波紋。  
  
「我是記者。」Clark厚臉皮地聳肩。  
  
「嗯，那麼這位小記者，你好歹也得給我點甜頭，私下偷換正義聯盟的值班表可是項危險的舉動。」Brucie甜蜜地說。  
  
Clark的身體震下，對方在他身體上肆虐的手不知道什麼時候移到前面，重重捏了一把。  
  
「你在玩火，Bruce。」  
  
「Oh really？我沒看到火，也許你還不夠熱？」Bruce懶洋洋地說。  
  
下一秒他就感覺自己被包在浴巾裡、溼淋淋地壓上床，而那個緊靠著他的軀體——喔，這可真夠火熱的。  
  
「準備好接受賄賂了嗎？Boss。」  
  
Bruce的回答是把那個還在竊笑的男人拖進一個兇狠的親吻裡。

 

 

 

end


	15. 拼圖

Clark舉起一片拼圖，它上面有白綠混合，還帶了點胭脂紅。

「這是哪裡的？」他苦惱的對著中間的拱窗比來比去，卻找不到它的位置。他幾乎可以肯定那是耶穌像後面拱窗的一部份。

Bruce正趴在另一角處理那些椅子的畫面。全都是一樣的顏色、相似的線條，可供作線索的只有顏色的面積差異和拼圖塊的形狀，那是個浩大的工程，而Bruce已經完成將近三分之二了，Clark有時相當佩服他的耐心和效率。

「給我看看。」Bruce抬頭對他伸出手，Clark把拼圖遞過去。

Bruce端詳那片圖塊一陣，沿著圖片上教堂中間的那一排拱窗逐一比較過去，最後他停在一個點。

「這裡。」Bruce說，把拼圖塊按上去，它左右兩邊的凹角完美地與周圍的圖塊嵌和。

Clark有些意外，「我以為它是中央拱窗的。」

「中央那邊的窗框顏色更淺，兩旁的窗框顏色比較深，那片邊邊有一點深金色。」

Bruce這一說，Clark才注意到那被自己忽略的深金小點。他抓抓頭髮，也沒多在意，繼續尋找下一片拼圖。

他們都沒說話，就趴在Wayen宅邸的書房裡拼著這幅Clark帶來的聖母院大教堂拼圖，這是幅足足有五千片以上的大拼圖，Bruce一早看到夾著拼圖盒子與圖框站在玄關的小記者時還好好嗤笑了他一番，不過現在最著迷的反而是他。

Wayen家裡雖然應有盡有，不過歷代主人都沒有拼圖的興趣，沒有專用工作台，所以Alferd幫他們清理了書房的空間，那裡鋪著桃花心木地板，顯然是最適合的地方。

Bruce連衣服都沒換，就穿著睡袍與睡褲光著腳整個人趴在地板上，專注於每一片圖塊的連接。Clark拼到後來索性也拿掉眼鏡、脫掉襪子，盤腿坐在另一邊奮鬥。

從窗外灑進的陽光已經從和煦的微光變得溫暖明亮，Clark在完成左半邊的拱窗後抬頭扭動一下痠痛的脖子，看看時鐘，已經下午一點半了。

他挺意外Alfred沒有來招呼他們吃午餐，他知道老管家絕不會放任他的小主人三餐不正常。

Clark正想著呢，Alferd就敲門走進，他手中端著的餐盤上放著好幾種看起來豐盛美味的三明治和小餅乾，透明水壺裡盛著色澤誘人的鮮黃橙汁。

「Alferd。」Clark招呼。

「我想兩位少爺今天會想用一些方便快速的餐點。」老管家含蓄道，但他眼裡那片無可奈何的縱容讓Clark想起小時候貪玩玩具忘記寫作業被母親發現的時候。

「謝謝你，Alferd。」Clark說，轉頭喊Bruce。

「Bruce？休息一下吧。」

趴在地上的人專注得像是沒聽到一樣，直到他把手中最後一片椅子的拼圖塊拼上正確位置，才用手肘撐著地板試圖爬起來。

但他的動作突然停住了。

「Bruce？」小記者關切地上前去，看著Wayen公子才爬起來不到一半就又趴回去。

「......該死......Clark，拉我一下。」

「看來您還需要多鍛鍊腰力，Master Bruce。」Alferd依然優雅的把餐點在沙發旁的小桌子上擺好，一面不忘維持同樣禮貌的聲音調侃他的小主人，「我以為您做的那些有氧運動應該有助於減緩老化才對。」

恍然大悟的Clark握住Bruce伸過來的手，小心把對方扶起來。看著Bruce一臉咬牙切齒的樣子扶著腰，他想笑又不敢笑。

他可沒有Alferd的有恃無恐敢打趣黑暗騎士。

「喔，閉嘴吧，Alferd。」Bruce鐵青著臉在Clark的扶持下站好，用力拉展身體伸了個懶腰，Clark不用超級聽力都聽得到他身上發出劈劈啪啪的筋骨歸位聲。

他們在沙發上坐下，享用Alferd的豪華三明治。經過一個早上的腦力勞動，他們都發現自己實在餓了，有短短幾分鐘都只顧著吃東西沒說話。

為兩位少爺們斟上鮮榨柳橙汁後，Alferd轉頭去看那幅已經完成三分之一的大拼圖。

「蒙特婁的聖母院大教堂？」

「我想是的。」Clark嚥下嘴裡的食物說：「包裝盒上應該有寫。」

Alferd點點頭，又回去看那幅拼圖，「它有非常精美的壁畫和壯觀的天頂，很少有教堂及得上它的華麗。」他聲音裡的懷念吸引了Bruce的注意。

「你去過嗎，Alferd？」Bruce邊咬著三明治邊問。

老管家看看他的小主人。「是的，我去過，Master Bruce。」

「從沒聽你說過。」

「那是很久以前的事情了。」Alferd笑笑，隨後換上衣副嚴肅的口吻，「而您應該先把嘴裡的東西吃下去再說話。注意教養，Master Bruce。」

Bruce撇撇唇，故意粗魯地灌下一整杯柳橙汁。

 

 

五千片的拼圖是個大工程，Clark對於他們能在一天之內就完成它感到不可思議，即便他們從早上九點直拼到黃昏才完成也一樣。

Clark小心翼翼地在拼圖表面刷上一層保護膠固定，與Bruce合力將它移到拼圖框的底板上裱好。

看著這一大幅拼圖，Clark感到一股難言的成就感。

「你想把它掛在哪？」他轉頭問Bruce。

「你想把它留給我？」Bruce挑眉。

「當然。」Clark聳肩，「更何況這大部分都是你完成的。」

「我只拼了一半。」

「困難的那一半。」

Bruce看著小記者閃動真誠的藍色眼睛幾秒，懶懶地勾起唇角微笑。

「讓我想想......我想有個地方很適合。」他思索幾秒後，嘴角的弧度彎得更大，對Clark招招手。「跟我來，Clark。」

Clark不明所以，但還是帶著拼圖跟上去。

 

稍晚，Alferd到書房請兩位少爺到餐廳用餐，Bruce與Clark正坐在沙發上討論一本書，而那幅聖母院大教堂的拼圖並不在房間的任何一處。

「我猜兩位今天的休閒活動已經結束了？」Alferd問。

Bruce掃了老管家一眼，裝作若無其事的樣子說：「我想是的。」

Alferd心中知道他的小主人肯定又計畫著什麼事，那時他就會擺出這副樣子，從小到大都沒變。

「晚餐吃什麼？我餓了，Alferd。」Bruce從沙發上站起來問，率先走出房間，而Clark緊隨其後。

「主菜是橙醬烤雞胸，Master Bruce，搭配清淡的蔬菜清湯，飯後甜點尾您準備了舒芙蕾，您要搭配什麼酒嗎？」

「不用了。」Bruce說：「晚上我有一條線索得追蹤，不需要酒精。而你得回去你的城市，Superman。」最後一句話是黑暗騎士對鋼鐵之子說的。

「嘿，Bruce，你可以讓我跟你一起去......」

「別想。」

「你不可能老是用暸望塔的值勤把我調開，我問過J’ohn你到底在調查什麼，那和我有關......」

「Gotham的事情永遠不會和Superman有關。」

「但Bruce Wayne的事永遠和Kal有關。」

那 兩人你一言我一語的爭論著一路進了餐廳，Alferd在後頭慈祥地看著這一幕，感受流淌過那兩人身周的鬆弛氣氛，即使他們聽起來像是在吵架，那依舊改變不 了Alferd在久違的久遠過往裡才見過、而今只存在他記憶裡，當他的小主人和Rachel相處時那股輕鬆寧靜的氛圍。

而他還得等到兩位少爺都離去、去辦他們夜晚的正事之後，才有空回到房間裡，才會發現那幅他的小少爺趁他不注意時溜進他房間裡掛在床頭的傑作。

 

END


	16. 試衣間

「嘿，放輕鬆一點，猛男。」Brucie說，用他最擅長的那種像淋了蜂蜜的聲音，那麼甜膩挑逗。  
  
「這沒那麼容易，Bruce。」Clark說話的時候甚至不敢轉動頭顱。  
  
而那個始作俑者給了他一個露齒微笑，一點點幸災樂禍，多的是好整以暇，還有一部份的得意。Bruce顯然相當高興，Clark忍不住想，雖然是建立在自己的膽戰心驚上。  
  
「他說得對，你真的應該放鬆一點，小夥子。」從Clark身後探出頭來的老裁縫師說。順手拍拍Clark的背，「舉起你的手，盡量自然。」  
  
但Clark依然很緊張，他過度僵硬地將雙手平舉，慢得好像要用一輩子才能完成這動作似的。  
  
Bruce這回毫不留情的大笑出聲。「喔，親愛的，你看起來像尊機器人似的，真有必要這麼緊張嗎？不過是訂做西裝，就算它的牌子叫ARMANI也一樣。」  
  
「拜託，Bruce。」Clark給他一個白眼，嘴唇無聲張合，說道：你知道你這是在玩我，只要我一不小心，這衣服就會毀了。  
  
Bruce當然會讀唇語，而對Superman的控訴，他只給了一個「Oops」的嘴型。  
  
Clark洩氣萬分，知道自己今天恐怕得被玩弄到底，於是放棄地嘆口氣，直到老裁縫師拍拍他的肩膀讓他放下手臂。  
  
「我看這樣很好了，小夥子。」裁縫師繞到他的正面，上下打量穿著全套西裝的Clark，他的目光精準銳利，Clark覺得自己彷彿被自己的X視線透視一樣。  
  
而他還戴著眼鏡。在Superman的時候他不在乎被注視，但在Clark的時候，成為過度目光的焦點總會讓他不自在。  
  
Clark也不知道自己這是怎麼了，也許那副眼鏡就像一部份他的私人防壁一樣，戴上它，就像他回到自己的私人空間......他可以在這後面毫無顧忌、盡情地當個普通人，而這個小小的普通人並不需要過多關注。  
  
Bruce也離開他從一進試衣間就一直賴著的沙發，走到Clark面前，伸手撫摸他的西裝翻領，手指從領緣留戀地向下，滑過胸膛。  
  
「這很不錯。」Bruce這麼說的時候聲音輕如雲絮，眼睛始終沒有從Clark的注視上轉開，他的手掌覆在Clark被衣料包裹的胸口上，那觸碰讓Clark覺得滾燙，但他尚分不清是因為Bruce的注視還是他正巧印在自己心口觸的掌溫。  
  
他能感覺到這套西裝是他所穿過最好的衣套，它的舒適感和貼身幾乎都要讓Clark覺得這價錢值得——以他一貫的金錢觀來說，這可實在難得。  
  
Clark 把目光投向鏡子，裡頭的男人雖然還是維持老土的髮型、帶著退流行的眼鏡，不過那身西裝就讓他整個人不一樣了，他的肩膀寬闊，包裹在挺拔的肩袖裡，往下的收 腰線條貼著他的軀幹呈現自然弧度，這件衣服不像他的Superman制服那麼貼身，它依然讓他感覺到被舒適的羊毛衣料包裹的安全感，但它又那麼完美地貼合 他的胸膛、腰臀線條，讓Clark不由自主地在穿它時抬頭挺胸。  
  
「我 把墊肩拿掉，他的肩膀已經夠寬夠挺，第一個鈕扣位置調低一點，讓收腰再明顯，雖然這有點不那麼經典，但他真的不需要過度修飾了——我第一次看到能把羅馬式 穿得這麼挺拔的小夥子。」老裁縫師邊打量Clark說道，又調皮地拍拍Bruce的手臂，「無異冒犯，但Mr. Wayne，這小夥子恐怕要打破你的記錄了。」  
  
Bruce低笑，「喔，他值得的。」  
  
那笑聲簡直讓Clark坐立不安。他彎下腰——當然還是小心翼翼的——「你可以別這麼笑了嗎，Bruce？」  
  
「不，Clark。」Bruce在他耳邊用同樣的聲音說話，「擋著點，童子軍，這可是你的第一套西裝。」  
  
Clark想抗議自己也買過西裝，但他大概能猜到Bruce會用怎麼樣的鄙夷眼神優雅地表示它那些大拍賣時在商場裡買的東西根本不配稱為西裝。  
  
「我建議應該多做幾條領帶，寬的休閒用，正式的場合可以用稍細一點的。」老裁縫師說。  
  
「一切就照你說的，Thomas，你選料子吧。」Bruce回頭說：「幫他挑最適合他的。」  
  
「你知道我的，Mr.Wayne。」在離開之前，Thomas朝他們兩人眨眨眼，「下週來拿禮服的時候就可以一起拿。」說完，老裁縫師便離開試衣間。  
  
Clark直到聽不見其他人的腳步聲才鬆口氣，但整個人還是不敢放鬆，「我真的不覺得有必要這麼正式，Bruce。」  
  
他邊說邊試圖把領帶給鬆開一些，卻被Bruce按住。  
  
「......不能先脫下來嗎？Bruce？」Clark幾乎可以用懇求的說：「我只要稍微用大衣點力就能毀了它，我的天。」  
  
「不，Clark。」Bruce一邊慢條斯理地把領帶重新繞成一個溫莎節推回Clark的襯衫領口，小指還狀似不經意地擦過他的喉結。  
  
「再過幾天，你可是要穿著它渡過一整晚，我建議你現在就開始習慣。」Bruce拍拍他的胸口，笑得燦爛，「好了，帥哥。來吧，我們去逛街。」  
  
Clark簡直要哭出來了，「拜託，Bruce。」  
  
「別想我會放過這個機會，Clark。難得可以把你那身老土的外套剝掉——我要好好享受這一刻。」  
  
他就知道這是Bruce趁隙報復他的穿衣品味。Clark想，認命地被Gotham的惡魔王子緊牽著手離開試衣間。


End file.
